Fluid pumps, and more particularly fuel pumps for pumping fuel, for example, from a fuel tank of a motor vehicle to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle, are known. It is common for the fuel pump to be part of a fuel delivery module which includes a fuel reservoir defining a reserve fuel volume within the fuel tank. The fuel pump is located within the fuel reservoir, thereby ensuring the fuel pump is exposed to fuel even when the fuel within the fuel tank is low or may shift within the fuel tank due to the motor vehicle operating on an incline or due to the motor vehicle navigating a turn at high speed. Such fuel pumps are known to be operated by an electric motor which rotates a pump section in order to pump fuel from the fuel reservoir to the internal combustion engine. In some fuel modules such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,948 to Kanamaru et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,816 to Frank et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,569 to Kato, U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,685 to Schelhas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,750 to Laue et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,614 to Kleppner, the electric motor of the fuel pump is circumferentially surrounded by a fuel filter. After the fuel has passed through the pump section of the fuel pump, the must pass through the filter prior to being communicated to the internal combustion engine, thereby preventing foreign matter that may be present in the fuel from being communicated to the internal combustion engine. While the preceding examples may be effective, continuous improvement in any art is always desirable.